harmonyandmelodyfandomcom-20200216-history
Like a Virgin/Feels Like the First Time
Like a Virgin/Feels Like the First Time was sung by the Singsational in the thirteenth episode of the series, Celibacy, as Penny's final songs before Caroline returns. However, when Caroline does return, she invites Penny to be co-director. Lyrics Trish: I would climb any mountain Sail across a stormy sea If that's what it takes me baby To show you how much you mean to me Grant: And I guess it's just the woman in you That brings out the man in me I know I can't help myself You're all in the world to me Grant and Trish: I made it through the wilderness Somehow I made it through... I didn't know how lost I was Until I found you... Bailey: I was beat Incomplete I'd been had, I was sad and blue Marissa: I have waited a lifetime Spent my time so foolishly But now that I've found you Together we'll make history Bailey and Marissa: But you made me feel... Yeah, you made me feel Shiny and new... Bailey, Grant, Marissa, and Trish (Bradley, Dakota, Holli, and Venus): Like a virgin (Bradley, Dakota, Holli, and Venus: It feels like the first time) Touched for the very first time (Bradley, Dakota, Holli, and Venus: Feels like the very first time) Singsational: Like a virgin When your heart beats Next to mine Venus: Gonna give you all my love, boy My fear is fading fast... I've been saving it all for you 'Cause only love can last... Bradley: And I guess it's just the woman in you That brings out the man in me I know I can't help myself You're all in the world to me Bradley and Venus: You're so fine And you're mine Make me strong, Yeah you make me bold Oh your love thawed out... Yeah, your love thawed out What was scared and cold Bailey, Bradley, Grant, Marissa, Trish, and Venus (Dakota and Holli): Like a virgin (Dakota and Holli: It feels like the first time) Touched for the very first time (Dakota and Holli: Feels like the very first time) Like a virgin With your heartbeat Next to mine... Oooh oooh (Dakota and Holli: It Feels like the first time) Oooh whoa oooh, (Dakota and Holli: Yeah yeah yeah) Oooh whoa oooh, (Dakota and Holli: It Feels like the very first time) Holli: You're so fine And you're mine I'll be yours 'Till the end of time Dakota: 'Cause you made me feel Yeah, you made me feel I've nothing to hide... Bailey, Bradley, Dakota, Grant, Holli, Marissa, Trish, and Venus: Like a virgin (It feels like the first time) Touched for the very first time (Feels like the very first time) Like a virgin With your heartbeat Next to mine... Oooh oooh (It Feels like the first time) Oooh (whoa) oooh, (Yeah yeah yeah) Oooh (whoa) oooh, (It Feels like the very first time) Holli: Feels so good inside Dakota: When you hold me Holli: When you hold me Dakota: When your heart beats Holli: When your heart beats Dakota: When you love me Dakota and Holli: When you love me baby (Bailey and Marissa: Oh oh oh whoah) Bradley and Venus: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh, oh (Penny: Yeah) Grant and Trish: Oh oh yeah Penny: Oh Bailey, Bradley, Dakota, Grant, Holli, Marissa, Trish, and Venus: Like a virgin Category:Songs by Singsational Category:Songs by Bailey Category:Songs by Bradley Category:Songs by Dakota Category:Songs by Grant Category:Songs by Holli Category:Songs by Marissa Category:Songs by Trish Category:Songs by Venus